


If Only

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Saving Grace [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm writing Saving Grace I swear, based on a set of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: "If only" he made different choices. "If only" he had different experiences."If only" a butterfly beat its wings in South America.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an introspection/backstory piece for Aiden. Maybe i should forget posting the main story and do a series of snippets.
> 
> Prompts: "Moon, Coffee, Chandelier" and "Snow, Hat, Knife"

It was happening again. The itch was clawing at his brain, urging him to run away. He couldn’t leave, though. It took too much just to get the Magi to let him stay here, he didn’t want to go through the red tape nightmare that was the magical bureaucracy without a good reason. Instead, he excused himself from the cramped apartment and took his coffee out to the fire escape. He sighed, the steam from the cup tickling his chin as he stared up at the moon.

 

Sometimes, he wondered what his life would be like if he had made different choices. If he hadn’t met Grace, if he hadn’t ran into that guy from the Homeland who taught him how to use his powers, if he missed a session and ended up exploding...How would his life be different if he just changed one little thing?

 

_ [“Hey Jason, lemme show you somethin’!” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “Huh? What is it this ti-holy crap, Aiden is that a knife?!” _

 

_ “Calm down, it’s ok! I’ve done this loads of times!” _ _  
_

 

_ “N-No! Dude, you gotta put that away!” _ _  
_

 

_ “Hey, let go of me!” _ _  
_

 

_ Silence. The shadows ate everything, leaving behind only a red knit hat, covered in snow. _

 

_ “.......Jason?”] _

 

He shook himself out of the memories, a dull ache in his wrist making him realize the grip he had on the railing. He relaxed his hand, taking a sip of his coffee and glaring up at the sky. If only he had made better choices. If only he hadn’t done certain things. If only....

 

_ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier.....I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist....... _

_ Like it doesn't exist......... _

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to a different Saving Grace oneshot I did, focusing on the prompt "Fireworks, Staircase, Wanderlust".


End file.
